Sound Of My Heart
by Mr.J.Valentine
Summary: College sure can be a lot of fun but... that's not always the case. Follow the Fairy Tail wizards that you know and loved in a whole new adventure. Set in a modern world where music is the only true magic join Fairy Tail band on their journey to reform and win the Magnolia Music Festival. Hopefully. Probably. Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

***Well here it is after so long this is my new story The Sound of My Heart. Well that's all i have to say plz read and enjoy. XD**

**At the Milkovich Household 8:56AM**

"_You again…Honestly…You just don't learn, do you…Fine then come and try it."_

"_Ahh…No…"_

"_What's wrong? You surrendering?"_

"_H..Hey…Why are you always on your own?"_

"_I prefer being alone, being with other people just makes me uneasy."_

"_Then why were you out here on your own crying?"_

"For the last time, get up now Gray!" The raven haired teen bolted up from his bed. Not the result of his foster brother, Lyon's badgering but because of the unwanted memories that had surfaced. "What the hell man! Don't startle me like that. Seriously wh- dude why are you crying?"

"What?"

Gray hadn't realized it but he had been crying since before he woke up. "Get the Hell outa my room dam it!"

"Looks like it your time of the month." At that he left with a mocking smirk on his face. Gray got out of bed and walked over to his dresser with his blanket trailing behind him. When he looked at himself in the mirror he hadn't really been paying much attention to his appearance lately but he hadn't realized it had gotten this bad. His eyes had bags under them from lack of sleep and his hair had grown out much longer than he normally would. It was now hanging out in front of his eyes obscuring his vision. Honestly he wish he didn't know why but that would be a lie.

Due to his elder sister/guardian Ultear being transferred back to Magnolia their makeshift family had to go with her. Of course they both objected to it, but since Lyon was allowed to stay in his school since it wasn't that far out of the way he withdrew his objections. Gray on the other hand was not so lucky. He had purposefully chosen a college that was as far away from Magnolia as possible. Which meant that he would have to transfer to the local university, Magnolia High.

Now it's not that Magnolia High was a bad college. In fact it was in fact one the best colleges in the country. The issue wasn't the school but rather the students, more accurately two students but that's a story for a later time.

"Gray hurry up and get ready or you'll be late" Ultear called up to him from downstairs. He decided that maybe he should get ready maybe not actually go to class, but at least get ready. After all that was the only way to get his adoptive sister off his back.

**Magnolia University Parking Lot 8:56 AM**

"OK, have a nice day Lucy."

"Yea…sure Layla." The gorgeous blond in the driver's seat pouted at the comment.

"Lucy you should really call me mom you know."

The younger blond hoped out of the car and said, "Fine. Bye 'mom'". Layla thought that there wasn't any need for the air quotations for the word mom but she didn't feel like bringing it up. So she merely waved goodbye and drove off in her yellow Lamborghini.

The younger blond scanned the surrounding area to ensure that no one had seen her getting out of her moms expensive car. Lucy had always been labelled as the rich girl and she was glad for the chance of a new start. She started heading into the first school building looking for class 2A.

"Umm excuse me can you help me?" Lucy turned around to see a short blue haired girl with a petite figure. "Oh nice to meet you, I'm Levy by the way."

"Nice to meet you. The names Lucy. What can I help you with?" She was bubbling with joyful energy. In fact they both and they could both tell they were going to be good friends. She that she was looking for the art history class which so happened to be the same class Lucy was headed to. They were making small talk when two people walked by and were talking about who was the most outstanding freshman this year. Levy seemed oddly interested in this topic and decided to bring it up.

"You know I read on the school sit we have some real interesting people in our grade."

"Really like who?"

"Well… from what I've heard some of the kids in our class used to be in a band." Lucy was quite surprised by the news. It must have been quite the high school life they had. She was envious because she herself never got to enjoy her youth, well… her younger days, it's not like she's that old. They made it to the class door and were about to walk in when Lucy was not to ground. When she opened her eyes all she could see was pink. Then she noticed something heavy on her begin to wriggle. She yelped when she felt a hand grope her boobs, then she pushed the _pervert_ off herself.

The freak that collapsed on her was now looking at her with an irritated look that seemed to say, '_What's your problem?'_ and that really pissed Lucy off. All that came to mind when looking at him was how much of a weirdo he was. Who dies their hair pink? Honestly Lucy actually found it cute but with how angry and embarrassed she was she couldn't stand him. Most of all there was one thing about him she couldn't forgive; that scarf did not go with his outfit. A scarf with a scale design didn't go well with the school uniform. The uniform was white long sleeved shirt, a grey pants and a grey tie with blue stripes.

"What's your problem blondie?" A vain bulged on Lucy's forehead.

"What's your problem y-y-y-y-you pervert!"

"Who you calling a pervert you-"He never got the chance to say whatever it was that came to mind cause his face collided with a shoe. At least that's the story the red headed student council member told the deans. The pink haired boy lay sprawled at Levy's feat. Both of the girls were almost at a point where they might need a change of underwear.

"God Natsu…" The red head sighed. "It's the first day of the term and your already getting into trouble. Are you insane?" In the girls opinion she was the one who seemed crazy but it's not like they could say it out loud. "Sorry for Natsu. He tends to get over excited and not look where he's. As an apology you can strike as atonement." This girl was even weirder than the pinky. Lucy began to laugh awkwardly and bid the girl farewell but sadly they all ended up heading for the same room. And there was that awkward laugh again.

When they entered the class they instantly noticed how weirdly it was set up. All of the chairs were aligned in a circle all facing the centre. A lot of the chairs were occupied and there were other people milling around the classroom engaged in conversation. They had picked the right moment to enter because before they could even process the situation their teacher came through the door. He was a tall man with an intimidating aura. He had orange hair that was slicked back and had a stubbly beard. He had on a grey crumpled long sleeve shirt and black pants. They were all thinking it but no one was willing to say it, he looked hung-over.

He cleared his throat then said "Hey nice to meet you. My name is Gildarts Clive and from now on I will be your Art History teacher. Now we won't be covering any work today so let's just do introductions."

Someone's hand flew up, guess who? Gildarts gave the red head an exasperated look before saying, "Yes Miss…"

"Scarlet sir, Erza Scarlet."

"Yes Miss Scarlet."

"Sir is it really ok for you to be here when you're hung-over." Everyone's jaw dropped. This girl's bluntness was on a whole other level. While everyone was stunned Gildarts just burst out laughing.

"Hmm. A student with some guts. I like you kid."

"I couldn't care less." Again that super bluntness. He laughed it off but everyone could see that he was wounded. He was about to sink into depression when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes come in."

The person who stepped in was a tall well toned teen. He had dark black unruly spiked hair that went well with his dark blue eyes. His chiselled jaws made him look like a real jock. He had the sleeves of shirt rolled up to his elbow to show off his ripped figure. The first two buttons were unbuttoned to show off his toned chest as well as his unique pendant. This guy had a perfect fashion sense, a mix of suave charm and an effortless just rolled off the bed look. He diffinitely caught Lucy's attention. But she wasn't the only one that took notice of the newbie. "GRAY!" whoever said it well more like yelled it said it with so much venom in their voice that it made Lucy jump.


	2. Fist to Face

***Loving the enthusiasm I received for this story. Now just a heads up this story is going to progress kinda slowly. I'm gonna take it slow and reveal the history bit by bit. Now hope you enjoy chapter two and give me some feedback.**

It was his first day and already he could feel such negative tension in the air. He scanned the classroom for the source of the voice and tuft of pink caught his eye. He almost backtracked out of class but he had already come this far so he might as well get it over with. He apologised for being late and took a seat between a blue haired girl and a blond haired guy. He instantly regretted his choice because it put him in the perfect spot to be glared at. Sitting across from him was none other than his childhoods crush Erza Scarlet. She was glaring daggers at him. But he couldn't blame her he had left on bad terms.

Honestly it was pretty awkward but weirdly enough it wasn't due to Erza. It was because of a certain pink haired idiot. He was like a rabid dog foaming at the mouth. He stared wide eyed at Gray and his teeth didn't seem to be able to fit in his mouth. Gray had never been quite this creeped out by someone before.

Now that's not how Natsu saw it. In his mind he was releasing a threatening aura that would have Gray shaking in his boots. Well Gray was shaking but who wouldn't be freaked out in that kind of situation. Natsu was so pleased with himself that he couldn't help but smile. Sadly the result was the mix between a snarl a smirk and whatever you call Joker's face. Gray nearly fell off of his chair when he spotted that freak show, what did this idiot think he was some kind of demon king. Natsu seeing this felt pretty pleased with himself not knowing he drawn the attention of most of the class. The blond guy next to Gray was giving him quite the condescending look but he did seem familiar to Natsu.

It was the blond guys turn to introduce himself he stood up and said "The names Sting Eucliffe." He then went on to say some other stuff about himself but none of the guys really paid attention to those things. Next up was the late guy. He caught the attention of just about everyone and that wasn't really a good thing. He could feel some of their eyes burning into his skull. He introduced himself quite flatly. He didn't say anything personal which considering may not have been such a good idea. He didn't want to get involved with anyone but maybe that wasn't the right approach. Not saying anything about himself sort of invited a lot more questions.

Guildarts being the teacher felt a need to inquire about this seemingly antisocial student. "So no hobbies what so ever?"

Gray just shrugged as a response; nothing really came to mind anyway.

"I find that hard to believe. What about sports, video games…music?" He instantly regretted asking that. The atmosphere suddenly became dark and cold. It was like they were hit with a cold front but despite that Gildarts was sweating. He looked around the class and realized Gray wasn't the only one that seemed to be mortified by the news. Natsu looked like he had just eaten something really sour, Erza looked like she had just remembered that she murdered someone cause her face was plastered with guilt and Gray looked like the person murdered was his brother or something. Ok that was a pretty harsh simile. Anyway Gray sat down and with a solemn expression and had eyes hidden beneath the tuft of hair.

Class proceeded with the introductions but there was this unspoken tension that hung in the air. After all the introductions were done and Gldarts gave a brief speech and then class was dismissed. Gray had hoped he could sneak out but he wasn't so lucky. He felt a hand grip his shoulder quite violently in fact. There was only one person who would do that. He saw a blur of red among the students that were shuffling past him to exit class. Once the room was emptied he turned to face his captor, Natsu Dragneel.

"What do you want hot head." He wasn't really asking because he had a good idea what it is he wanted. And as soon as fist met face his suspicions were proven correct. Natsu got a perfect hit on him, right in the jaw. Gray got knocked on his butt and was nursing his saw jaw. Standing above him was Natsu looking quite evil.

"What're you doing here Gray? Didn't I tell you I'd kill you if I ever saw you again." his voice was tainted with malice. It almost made Gray believe him, almost. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"And why would you do something like that?"

"You bastard! Anybody who makes Erza cry is dead meat!" he trough another punch but he wasn't so lucky this time. Gray was ready for him. He watched as Natsu pulled back his arm to launch another blow but Gray closed the gap and sent him sprawling with a mighty uppercut.

"Listen up squinty eyes. Stop being a brat. What do you think you'll accomplish with those fist of yours. Keep acting like that and you'll be the one making Erza cry." He started heading for the door when Natsu stopped him.

"At least go to her."

"Yea… I know." He had always planned to. That was the one thing he was grateful for about coming back to Magnolia. He would get to visit them, his parents and an old friend.

He was outside the building rubbing his sore jaw. Her name just slipped out of his mouth, barely more than a whisper "Lisanna."


	3. Wnds of Change

**Hey whats up. Here's the third installment of Sound of My Heart. Admittedly not my best work but I still hope you enjoy. This chapter has some very important tidbits i hope you pick up on. And as usual please review and feel free to message me with any questions. An option is wish more people would take. Anyway from this point on music is gonna play a larger role in the plot so look forward to that. Hope you enjoy. **

"It sure has been a long time huh? Sorry I took so long…Lisanna."

In a certain room in Magnolia's top nursing home our raven haired protagonist sits at the bedside of one of the residents. This particular patient had been in a coma for the past two years. Lisanna Strauss age 17. Admitted after being hit by a drunk driver in the middle of what would have been her second to last year of high school. Sitting next to her was Gray Fullbuster. He held her weak limp hand in both of his as he sat at her bedside.

He was always guilty that he wasn't there when the accident had occurred. That was just another reason for Natsu to hate him. Her hand felt cold and weighed practically nothing and yet it felt like the heaviest thing in the world. He barely had any strength in his arms to hold her hand up. It was rare but there were times in his life when he felt helpless. As if he lost all sense of self. Seeing Lisanna in this pitiable state just reminded him of how useless he really was. He couldn't do anything for his parents. He couldn't do anything for Ur. And worse of all he couldn't do anything for his friends.

His one redeeming quality wasn't good for anything. What good was playing the guitar at times like that? "I really am sorry." He kissed her hand and set it down. "See you later."

When he got up and turned around he was given quite the shock. "Gr-Gray!" Standing in the doorway was none other than the eldest Strauss sibling Mirajane.

"Mira!"

"Erza told me but I didn't really believe it. That is you right?"

"Yea it's me."

**Outside Magnolia Medical Facility **

Situated next to the hospital parking lot was a small garden with a bench that acted as a recreational spot for patients. Sitting there on one of the benches were two old friends getting reacquainted. The gorgeous babe with silver locks was the centre spread for Sorcerer Weekly, one of the top magazines in Fiore. He had gotten to know Mira due to his friendship with Lisanna.

Gray said "So how have you and Elfman been doing?" He really didn't know what to say. It was awkward getting reacquainted with old friends that you never really kept in touch with.

"Elfman's fine…So what about your brother and sister?"

"They're a pain to live with but everything's cool."

There was a rather long moment of silence after that. He thought maybe he had said something to offend her but then she spoke again.

"You know Gray, seeing you like this really reminds me of the old days. You look so much like your dad. And your eyes are just like your moms." Mirajane knew it was a sore topic but she couldn't help but bring it up. Although thinking back she probably shouldn't that was the one thing you never should bring up with Gray. He wordlessly got up and began to walk away. Mira knew he would avoid this subject no matter what but she felt that she needed to ask. And what she asked was able to stop Gray dead in his tracks.

"Did you forget that promise that you all made to her." He didn't even bother to turn around and face her. He just stood there motionless. He turned his head slightly towards her and at that moment a strong gust of wind blew and brushed aside his bangs that were obscuring his eyes. It was pretty late in the evening so you wouldn't expect it but his dark blue eyes seemed to shinning amongst the gloom. That piercing gaze he had never ceased to amaze her. There was a time when he always had that look in his eyes but that was a long time ago. "Of course I haven't forgotten. I could never forget." He spoke with such passion and determination that you wouldn't believe he was the same laid back guy that everyone knew him as. "But I won't be able to make her dream come true…not, not anymore."

Mirajane couldn't help but giggle which startled Gray. But now she was certain that despite everything he was still the same old Gray. If he still had those eyes there was nothing to worry about. She calmed herself down then spoke to him in a commanding voice.

"November 6th. You remember that day right?

_The setting sun_

_The waning moon_

_And the starry sky_

_The day will come when our fates collide_

_A vow is renewed_

_And the winds of change blow once again_

_Fantasia_

We'll be waiting for you Gray, my band and I. I really hope I can see you there atop the tower, after all you have a promise to keep don't you. So I'll see you there at the Fantasia Parade. You and the third generation of Fairy Tail."


	4. Windy

**Okay not gonna lie this chapter honestly was just fun to write. It took me like an hour and a half to complete and compared to my usual time that's like twice as fast. I don't know what it was but this just came spewing out of me. Now I don't want to make anyone angry but I just have to say something. I hate Gray's new look. There I said it. So if you hate it too PM and let us bond in our mutual hate. I mean seriously! He's basically cobra but more awesome…obviously. Anyway enjoy the chapter sorry for my little rant and you no if you like my story let me know by; Favouriting, Reviewing and PMing me. I especially love the messages guys fyi. **

**Milkovich Household**

His eyes fluttered open. His sight was blurry and for a moment he wasn't sure where he was. His entire body felt sore and his eyes itched like crazy. Whether it was due to the fact that he had woke up crying once again or due to his irregular sleep patterns he wasn't sure. He would go to sleep late and then wake up a few hours later, and by the time he woke up he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep. This was another case of that. He was unable to fall asleep due the fact that he couldn't get his past off his mind. Once he fell asleep he apparently had another one of his tear jerking nightmares because he woke up yet again with tears seeping from his eyes. The funny thing…no the ironic thing was that he could never remember what it was that made him sad. He always felt this vague sense of longing whenever he woke up crying. Like he was on the verge of remembering something important then it would just slip away.

He moved to get up but by chance he opened his jaw and felt a sharp pain. _That Natsu really doesn't know how to hold back, the idiot. _Well he also felt pretty stupid being the one that just stood there and took it. Well now wasn't the time to dwell on it. He needed to get out of the house before Ultear caught him up just lazing around. If she did he would be subjected to course of lectures about girls, studies and house chores. Every guys dream. He went over to blinds in his room to let in some light but he was surprised to find that it was still pretty early. The sun wasn't even in the sky yet.

Well what could he do he might as well explore the town a bit, since he had so much free time at the moment. He hadn't explored his old home town in a while. It would be nice to see how much the town had changed since he had last been here. He took a refreshing shower then got dressed. Of course his refreshing shower was what most people would consider freezing but… moving on. He got dressed rather quickly as the boys uniforms weren't very complex, with the exception of his tie, and was out the door after having a sandwich he made for himself. Before Ultear was fully aware that he was up he was already half way through the door. There were so many places he wanted to check out: the arcade, the studio, his parents graves, etc… but he somehow he ended up in school. He was taking a stroll around the campus and noticed that the place was seriously deserted in the morning. But he definitely wasn't complaining. With the place so empty he could really appreciate the design and architecture of the school (now I really wish I could go in to detail but I really don't know how to describe it. I can see it clearly but I don't have the vocabulary needed to put it into words. So just picture a serene peaceful kinda school).

He took a stroll down a cobblestone path that lead away from the school. Trees framed each side of the path so it seemed more like a forest trail. Along the way he happened upon a simple bench and decided to have a rest which turned out to be not such a good idea. The tranquil breeze that wafted through the area lolled him to sleep. Had it not been for the fact that he hardly got any sleep lately that may not have happened. Sadly he was not able to have a restless sleep even then so after only ten minutes he was awoken. T

Something so simple as waking up might seem quite insignificant but it would forever change his life and begin the rebirth of Fairy Tail. When Gray's eyes opened it took him a brief moment to understand his situation. But that was rendered irrelevant because he could hear it. Like a whisper on the wind drawing him. Each note becoming clearer, more vibrant resounding throughout his body as he drew closer. He stopped just short of his destination. He looked on at the sight. Long blue hair swaying in the wind, hands moving gracefully, each movement giving birth to a cascading symphony of music. In that moment Gray for the second time had fallen in love.


End file.
